


I'm dreaming up a world with you

by lanyon



Series: Bad Boy Boogie [7]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Ill-advised blowjobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyon/pseuds/lanyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a disastrous season for the Aces, there's an interesting photoshoot and Kent makes some bad life choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm dreaming up a world with you

**Author's Note:**

> +Title from Kodaline  
> +Thanks to Idril, for Dani, and Alyssa for some great reaction-tweets

Kent is waiting at McCarran for his family to arrive. He’s got a tanktop and a snapback on, with a pair of dark glasses. Charbo says it’s like he’s not even trying anymore but —

It's been a trying year. They got hockey back and then they threw it away. It wasn't any one thing but it was pretty embarrassing that the Aces didn't even make it to the playoffs, as Stanley Cup Champions. The trades were the worst part of it, though. Bash is going to Vancouver, Sasha and Henrikson to Boston and Zarbo to Providence. Dima has retired and Olafsson is likely to be leaving. 

Obviously, Beastly is throwing a party tomorrow. It’s a Fourth of July extravaganza, for players and for families, and Kent’s been told he’s not going to get away without celebrating his birthday. 

He’s signing some autographs for a couple of kids when his parents arrive and his sisters throw themselves at him and he always allows himself this: he kneels down and hugs them both close until they squirm. Soon, they’re going to be too cool for their big brother to hug them in public.

“Are we all going to fit in your car?” asks his mom, tilting her sunglass down so she can give him one of her looks. It’s a look that Kent’s all too familiar with; it’s a look that says he bought a really fucking stupid tiny sports car. Which, of course, he did. But he’s the captain of the Las Vegas Aces. There’s no law that says he can only own one car.

“Nah,” he says. “I figured we could strap the girls to the roof.”

They squeal and hit at him with their tiny ineffectual fists. 

“I’ll have to get Charbo to teach you how to punch,” he says, even though he doesn’t really mean it. The girls are nearly eleven, which is horrifying, and they’re already packing quite the punch.

“How is Gabriel?” asks his dad. Kent’s dad is pretty fond of Charbo; they bonded on the fathers’ trip last season, when Charbo’s own father couldn’t be bothered coming along. 

“Good,” says Kent. “He’s been and gone. Collected his mom and sister a while back so we’ll be seeing them all tomorrow at Beastly’s party.”

Kent’s mom scolds him for extravagance when she sees his second car which, okay, is probably a bit big, but the girls can sit in the back, and watch television or whatever and the grown-ups can talk up front. 

It doesn’t take too long to get back to Kent’s house and Katie and Kristen are already screaming about getting in the pool so their mom ushers them off to change into their swimsuits. 

Kent’s poking about in the kitchen, trying to figure out what his food service delivered for lunch when his phone buzzes, and buzzes and buzzes. When he checks his phone, he sees that the WhatsApp group he has with some of the boys has blown up. 

♠

**♠ ACES ♠**

  
**jeff**  
  
holy shit charbo  
  
 **jeff**  
  
holy  
  
 **jeff**  
  
shit

 **charles beasley**  
oh my god my wife just showed me  
**charles beasley**  
MY EYES

 **bash**  
oh wow charbo it’s always the quiet ones. 

**charles beasley**  
OH MY GOD I JUST TURNED THE PAGE

 **kristian**  
what’s going on.

 

 **jeff**  
it’s online too  
**jeff**  
http://espn.go.com/nhl/story/_/page/bodygabrielcharbonneau/las-vegas-aces-fourth-liner-charbonneau-drops-trou-espn-magazine-body-issue

 **charbo**  
oh god i hate you all.

 **parse**

do i want to click that link? 

**bash**  
only if you want to be jealous that charbo’s photoshoot is 8 million times classier than yours. 

**charbo**  
so how can i go about getting traded? 

**parse**

don’t you dare

♠

Kent clicks on the link.

♠

“Are you okay, darling? You look a little flushed.”

“I’m fine, Mom. It’s just the heat, you know?”

 

It doesn’t stop Kent’s mom from pressing the back of her hand to Kent’s forehead. “Given that you’ve got the air-conditioning set to arctic, I’m not sure I buy that.”

♠

 **Las Vegas Aces** @lasvegasaces  
Check out the ESPN website for Gabriel Charbonneau as you've never seen him before. 

**next year, boys** @acesgrrrl  
HOLYSHITIAMDYING

 **fight me** @hellsqueen  
this is not a drill THIS IS NOT A DRILL gabriel charbonneau is naked

 **next year, boys** @acesgrrl  
@hellsqueen is it wrong that i'm wondering what parse makes of this~~

 **battle born** @battlebornhockey  
@acesgrrl @hellsqueen if it's wrong i don't want to be right.

 **a** @puckdrop  
ITS SO BEAUTIFUL IM GOING TO WALLPAPER MY FUCKING ROOM IN IT

 **fight me** @hellsqueen  
@puckdrop is this real life

 **a** @puckdrop  
@hellsqueen THIS FUCKING BELONGS IN LIKE THE LOUVRE, WHO DOES HE THINK HE FUCKING IS A GREEK GOD 

♠

Gabriel’s kind of embarrassed at the reception the photoshoot is getting. 

The shoot itself was actually a lot of fun. The director was relaxed and so were his staff so Gabriel was relaxed too. Three pictures have been published and they’re all in black and white, with splashes of colour on the few items of clothing he’s wearing. There’s one of him sitting at his locker, wrapping his stick, which is strategically placed between his legs. There’s one of him on the ice, wearing only skates; it’s taken from behind as he takes a slapshot and there’s an arc of ice that Gabriel thinks really catches the eye. There’s another of him, with a carefully made-up black eye, throwing down the gloves, wearing his ice hockey pants, which weren’t fastened, so they were perpetually in danger of falling down when they were shooting.

When he arrives at Beastly’s house for the party, there’s a roar as he walks into the backyard. His sister is falling about, in fits of laughter, and he’s just grateful that his mother went through to the kitchen with the salad that she brought. 

“Why did you get the classy one while Parse got the ridiculous, patriotic one, that’s what I want to know!” Beastly’s practically doubled up with laughter.

“Given that you and Bash did a shoot together, I’m not sure you have room to talk!” cries Jeff, who’s on a lilo in the middle of the pool. 

“I’ve never been more grateful that Charbo’s gay,” says Bash, kind of thoughtfully. “Though I’m not going to blame Agata if she propositions you later, buddy.”

“Do you want a drink?” Gabriel asks Aurelie, rather desperately.

“Oh, hell no,” she says. “I just want to listen to your teammates a while longer. It’s all the sustenance a girl could need after her brother started trending on Twitter for being naked.”

♠

When Kent and his family get to Beastly’s house, it’s mid-afternoon and it’s pretty hot. Katie and Kristen are excited to see Beastly’s kids, and Charbo, too. 

“What the fuck are you driving, man?” asks Beastly. “Sorry, Mrs P.”

“Don’t worry, Charles,” says Kent’s mom. “Those were my exact words.”

Kent likes how no one is acknowledging that he bought a Cadillac Escalade that he doesn’t really need, mostly so he can drive his family around when they visit him. 

“Come on through,” says Beastly. “Everyone’s out back. There’s a pretty competitive game of volleyball going on and a bunch of people are in the pool.”

Despite the warning, Kent’s not really expecting what he sees. It’s all about timing, he supposes. He’s vaguely aware that his sisters are running past him to go jump in the pool but straight ahead, pulling himself out of the pool, is Charbo. His curls are flat against his head and neck, dripping with water, that glides off him in sheets. 

Kent can’t breathe. There is objective and anecdotal evidence that Gabriel Charbonneau is a good-looking man and Kent’s attempts to get to sleep last night were somewhat interrupted by the way his brain helpfully flashed up images of Charbo’s body issue photoshoot but this is just unfair. 

Charbo’s looking around. “Has anyone seen my towel?”

Everyone looks suspiciously innocent.

“There’s one in the downstairs ensuite,” says Beastly’s wife, who’s out to ruin everyone’s fun. “Don’t worry about dripping on the tiles. Rufus does worse.” Beastly’s dog barks at that, as though objecting strenuously to the accusation. 

Charbo pads inside, leaving damp footprints behind him and before Kent’s mom can tell him he’s looking flushed again, Kent makes vague excuses about needing to pee.

“I told you to go before we left,” says his father, with a sigh.

Kent knows where the bathrooms are in the Beasleys’ house so that doesn’t excuse him following the trail of wet footprints through the guest bedroom, into the ensuite. He tries the door.

“Someone’s in here!” comes Charbo’s voice, a bit muffled.

“I know,” says Kent. “Sorry,” he says, belatedly, but the bathroom door opens and Charbo’s rubbing his hair with a towel and looking at Kent, confused. 

Kent pushes at the door and Charbo steps back.

“It’s my birthday,” says Kent, rather nonsensically, and he closes the door behind him, turning the lock. He sinks to his knees. The tiles are damp, and Charbo’s shorts are soaked through. Kent unties the strings and tugs them down and he’s pretty gratified to see that Charbo’s already half-hard. 

“Happy birthday,” says Charbo, faintly, and he drops his towel. His hands stroke down the sides of Kent’s face before settling, flutteringly, on Kent’s shoulders. “Oh, _god_ , Parse—”

It’s been a while since Kent has sucked anyone off and it’s best not to think about it right now, because he was eighteen, going on nineteen, and in love, and it’s a bit intimidating because Charbo’s pretty well endowed but he’s already making soft, needy sounds as Kent laps at the head of his cock, sucking it into his mouth. Charbo’s thighs are cold and clammy from the swimming pool water. Kent wraps one hand around the base of Charbo’s cock and works on sucking him down deeper. He’s drooling and it feels so fucking good, half-choking on a cock, the way he hasn’t in a long, long time. 

Charbo’s gentle with him, even though it’s generally accepted that he could crush a man with his bare hands, for all that he’s shorter than Kent. He’s stroking Kent’s hair and never pulling it and he’s sighing in French and Kent’s grateful he can’t understand him, even though there’s something achingly familiar about hearing guttural French with gentle touches.

“ _Je ne peux pas-_ ”

Kent grips Charbo’s hip with one hand and strokes his cock while he pulls back and Charbo comes, partly in his mouth and partly on his lips and chin and Kent has to rest his forehead against the top of Charbo’s thigh as he gasps for breath. 

He’s still weak-kneed as Charbo pulls him up and he’s not sure which of them is trembling but, fuck, is Charbo strong and he’s got Kent anchored with one arm around his waist and he shoves down Kent’s board shorts and he wraps his hand around Kent’s dick and Kent was never going to last long, not with Charbo kissing him the way he is.

“Fuck,” says Kent, afterwards. “Fuck.”

Charbo hums and he must be agreeing with Kent. Kent’s not sure how much time has passed but he reckons people will probably start looking for them soon.

“Sorry,” says Kent, and Charbo goes still. “I just. Fuck. Your photoshoot.”

Charbo clears his throat. “Right. Yeah. The guys have been chirping me plenty about that one.” He sounds a little subdued, and his accent is stronger than usual but maybe it’s because he’s been hanging out with his family. “Look, I’m gonna shower. It’ll explain why I was gone so long.” 

He steps back and Kent feels wobbly again but he nods. “Sure. Good thinking.” Kent kind of wants to kiss him again but instead, he turns to wash his face and examine himself in the mirror. Yeah, he looks flushed again. 

♠

Gabriel doesn’t rush his shower. He needs the time to think and the shower is a really good one, too, so it’s kind of gross, when he has to pull his cold wet shorts back on afterwards.

“The pressure in that shower is great, huh?” says Bash, when Gabriel goes out to the backyard. “I think it’s what I’m gonna miss most about Vegas.”

“Not your house, or Beastly, or the team?” asks Gabriel, relieved. 

“Nope. Just Beastly’s shower.” 

Gabriel laughs. “Yeah, fair enough. Hey, I’m gonna grab a drink. You want anything?”

Gabriel goes into the kitchen, exchanging fistbumps with Kivs and Jeff. Kent is taking part in the volleyball game now. It looks like it’s all the kids against Beastly and Kent and the kids are trouncing them. There’s a lot of laughter.

Gabriel needs a moment. He needs a lot of moments. The kitchen is bizarrely empty but he'll take it. 

****

Maybe it works for Kent, fucking someone on his own team, who’s not going to out him. Gabriel’s pretty determined not to ask more of Kent than he’s willing to give and, after a spectacularly shitty season, maybe Gabriel can afford to give Kent what he needs. 

He goes back outside, with two bottles of beer, and hands one off to Kent, who’s finally tapped out of the game. 

“Happy birthday, Cap,” he says and he touches the neck of his bottle to Kent’s. A moment later, Kent’s sisters come over and he’s not used to them being shy around him but they keep nudging each other and giggling.

Kent grins at him and there’s nothing in his eyes but genuine delight. 

Maybe it works.


End file.
